Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for conduction biometric facial recognition of a user based on a comparison of a captured image to a pre-stored image.
Maintaining security of information and identities is an important aspect in many industries. In particular, industries that conduct one or more transactions at, for instance, self-service devices or kiosks are particularly keen on ensuring that a user matches the credentials or identity being used to process an event. However, when events are processed at devices that are unmanned, it may be difficult to confirm an identity of a user prior to providing access to the device or conducting the transaction.
Further, while conventional processes, such as using principal component analysis, may be used to perform facial recognition of a user, these conventional processes can take a substantial amount of time and may require substantial computing resources for storing images, outputs of calculations, and the like. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a fast and efficient process for performing facial recognition in order to facilitate providing access to a device and/or processing one or more events at a device.